


Learning Curve

by curiosa



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Moving On, Past Relationship(s), Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiosa/pseuds/curiosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lin has to face the public at some point after their break-up, she just doesn't expect to feel the way she does when she sees him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning Curve

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little response to the many people out there that seem to believe Toph wouldn't have been a very good Mother. I'd like to think different.

It’s been a few months since Tenzin left and Lin’s kept herself busy with work up until now, getting up first thing in the morning and staying late until last thing at night, doing wonders for the stack of paperwork that never lets up on her desk, if not the bags under her eyes or social life. She’s shut herself away for the most part, taking her baggage out on the criminals that she catches on the street that try and talk big to her, and if anybody thinks she’s a little too hard on the idiots that try and corrupt her city with talk of gang wars and corruption, they don’t dare say it.

Keeping your nose to the ground doesn’t stop the whispers though and even if nobody outright talks about Tenzin and the break-up or the fact that Lin does nothing but work 24/7 nowadays, she still hears through various sources that he’s moved on without her. It isn’t until she’s forced to attend one of the city’s soirees though, as the soon-to-be Chief of police in training, that she’s forced to admit it. 

The girl, because she has to be a good five or six years younger than the both of them at least – and what is he thinking – is pretty and dainty and looks like a blast of air could knock her out flat in less than a second. She looks beautiful though, feminine, wrapped up in a blue gossamer dress that hugs and accentuates her curves nicely, and Tenzin hovers around her like a firefly that can’t help itself, he never did that with Lin; his hand never straying too long from her side as he walks around introducing her to everyone that matters.  
He hasn’t looked at her yet; in fact she knows he’s trying to avoid her, and she should be angry with him, furious even, but all she really feels is lonely.

“She doesn’t look like much to me.”

Lin smirks despite herself, curling one arm quick through her Mother’s. “You can’t even see her.”

Toph shrugs as if none of that matters, “Maybe, but I know she can never compare to a Bei Fong, especially not my daughter.” She smiles a grin with all teeth and then looks serious, sighing. “Sometimes things just don’t work out,” and Toph looks out where Sokka and Katara are trying to find out the latest gossip from the Southern Water Tribe councillor, Sokka’s voice booming out across the floor as he laughs and Katara rolls her eyes at him, shoving him lightly. Toph smiles, shaking her head as she tightens her arm around Lin’s, “but there’s usually a very good reason. It just might take a while before you can see it.”

Lin sniffs, looking back at Tenzin as he passes the girl a drink from a passing waiter, his smile goofy as their fingers linger for a few seconds longer than necessary. The gesture unnecessarily sweet.

“Watch this.” It takes an earthbender to feel the ground shift unnaturally and ever so slightly beneath their feet, the tell tale rumble of earth being moved forcefully as the girl takes a step forward and finds her steps unbalanced with a sudden bump in her path, spilling her drink over Tenzin’s new robes. “Oops,” goes Toph, the two of them turning away in order to hide their sniggers.

Lin finds it good to laugh again though, and even if they do get a few odd looks from some of the stuffier bureaucrats, she suddenly finds herself not caring.


End file.
